Healing
by Duo's Death Angel
Summary: Trowa gets hurt in battle, Wufei blames himself, yaoi, 5+3, a lil angst
1. Healing

Title: Healing

Title: Healing

Part: Prologue/Teaser

Author: [starlight032000@yahoo.com][1]

Feedback: please!

Pairings: 5+3

Spoilers: none

Warnings: umm….Tro getting hurt, Fei being a lil angsty

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys or anything related to the show!!! (although I wish I did!)

Healing: Prologue/Teaser 

Starlight

I heard an explosion to the right as Heavyarms was slammed from behind by two Aries. I wasn't really concerned about myself, but with Fei it was a different story. I tried to contact him, but the communication link was broken. I groaned as another Aries slammed into me; my head hit against the cockpit and everything went black.

"TROWA!!!!!!!!" I shouted. I had to get to him to make sure he was alright; he had been getting massively attacked by the Aries troops and Heavyarms had received a lot of damage. I vehemently destroyed the rest of the troops and rushed over to the Gundam.

I managed to get the cockpit open. It was horrible inside; wires were cut, there were some sparks from the wires, all communication links were down, his boosters were severely damaged, and Trowa was out cold. I moved closer to him to see if he had any injuries. There was a gash on the back on his head, he had hurt his ribs, and there were numerous cuts and bruises on his body. I carefully got him out and took him to the hospital. I normally would not do something so risky, but I did not intend to lose my lover.

Hours passed and I was exhausted, but I finally reached the hospital. I walked up to the nurse that was at the emergency room desk. She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"This man needs to see a doctor. He has a head injury along with some injuries to his ribs."

"I'll have a doctor see him right away."

She hurried back to the emergency room admittance area to find a doctor. She came back a few seconds later with a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cain. Follow me and we'll get your friend admitted immediately."

We arrived in one of the trauma rooms and I helped Dr. Cain transfer Tro to the bed.

"If you could fill out his paperwork while we work on him……"

"No problem doctor."

I used all of Tro's fake I.D.s and the information so we wouldn't be suspected. It took all of ten minutes before I was done. I returned to the nurses' station to give the info to them. I was turning around to go back when one of the nurses stopped me.

"Sir, I know you brought the patient in, but Dr. Cain has requested that you wait in the waiting room until he is done."

"And just how long will that be?"

"I really have no idea, I'm sorry."

"Thanks anyway."

I walked away with my head down. Now all I could do is wait. Tro was in Dr. Cain's care.

"Mr. Jones?"

I was startled awake by Dr. Cain. I almost forgot that I was going by Michael Jones until I remembered exactly where I was.

"Yes Dr. Cain?"

"We finally got Mr. Davis stabilized, but only family can see him."

"He has no family except me."

"And how are you related?"

"He's my lover."

"Well, I can make an exception this once. We have confirmed that Justin has suffered massive blood loss, he has a concussion, two broken ribs, and two bruised ribs. He is still in critical condition."

"Thank you doctor."

"One last thing Michael."

"Yes?"

"Because of the blood loss and his head injury, he has slipped into a coma."

   [1]: mailto:starlight032000@yahoo.com



	2. Healing 2

Title: Healing

Title: Healing

Part: 1

Author: starlight032000@yahoo.com 

Feedback: please!

Pairings: 5+3

Spoilers: none

Warnings: umm....Tro getting hurt, Fei being a lil angsty

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys or anything related to the show!!! (although I wish I did!)

Healing: Part 1

Starlight

I finally got to go in to see Trowa. I had been prepared for his appearance, but I was still quite shocked. He looked so small and weak lying in the hospital bed hooked up to the various machines that were helping him stay alive and keep track of his vital signs. The doctor had told me to talk to him since it could greatly increase his chances of pulling through the coma. I gently placed a kiss on his forehead before I pulled a chair up and began talking to him.

"Hey Tro, I don't know if you can really hear me, but it's Fei. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I almost fell like this is my fault because if I had been there for you sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I just hope that you will be alright. We promised each other we would make it through this war alive and you hate breaking your promises, especially to me. I don't know what I would do without you so please don't leave me. I love you so much."

I really didn't know what else to say. Sure, there were millions of thoughts running through my head, but I couldn't figure out how to voice them. All I know is that I want my angel back; I don't know if I could face life without him by my side. After all, we did promise each other to live through this damned war so we could have a life together.

Flashback

I was lying on Tro's head after a session of our lovemaking. I felt most relaxed at times like these when it was just us two and we forgot about the war and everyone else. We so rarely got to have time together like this and we both treasured moments like this.

"Fei, I love you."

"I love you too Tro."

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you thought about what you want out of life after the war ends?"

"No, not too much. I never wanted to because I wasn't sure if I would live to see the end of it."

"I have a little, but I'm like you. I'm surprised that I'm still alive today. Do you think we will stay together after the war."

"Of course we will, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I was hoping you would say yes. I have another question to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Will you promise to try your best to live through the war so we will have a life together?"

"Yes Tro, but you must promise me the same thing."

"I promise you that I will never leave you Fei."

Tro kissed the top of my head as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed contentedly and fell asleep safe in his arms.

end flashback

I wished I could go back to that time and place. Life just wasn't fair! Why in the hell did this have to happen to Tro instead of me? He had never done a thing to deserve this whereas I deserved to be the one lying in that hospital bed. I walked into the bathroom and punched the wall. It stung my knuckles, but I didn't care. My angel was suffering more than my hand ever would. I still believe it's all my fault; if I would have noticed sooner I could've helped and totally prevented this! I was furious with myself, furious at Oz, and the whole damned world. I walked back to Tro's bedside. He looked so peaceful when he slept; I loved watching him sleep, but hated it under these circumstances. I heard someone enter the room and looked up.

"Duo?"

"Hey Wufei, are you alright?"

"I'm as good as I can feel with Tro lying here beside me. How did you find me?"

"Well, me and the guys were getting worried about you. Heero hacked his way through to find any information that would lead us to you two, you know how he is. I was sent to make sure you guys were alright."

"I'll be better once Tro gets better."

"How bad is he?"

"He lost a lot of blood from a head injury, a few broken and bruised ribs, and a coma."

"Trowa is in a coma?!?"

"Yes. I just hope that he pulls out of it."

"What happened?"

"Someone had the calculations wrong and we got slammed. Tro was worse off and I didn't reach him in time. I could've prevented this from happening."

"Wufei, it's not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for something that happened in battle. People get hurt and it would have happened sooner or later to one of us, I'm just sorry that it had to happen to Trowa. I'm not trying to just brush this off, I just don't want you to get sick with guilt. Please go to the safehouse. If anything happens or he wakes up I'll call, I promise. Here, this is the address where we are at."

I had to think about this. Duo did have a good point; Trowa wouldn't be too happy if I got sick because I neglected my needs. I was just reluctant to leave, but Duo did say he would call immediately.

"Okay, I'll let you stay here with him. Try to talk to him; the doctor said it will increase his chances of pulling out of the coma. I'll be back as soon as I rest up. Just remember to call me if anything happens."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you Duo."

"It's no problem. I know you would do the same thing for me if I was in this situation."


	3. Healing 2

Title: Healing

Title: Healing

Part: 2

Author: starlight032000@yahoo.com 

Archive: Eos'

[http://www.geocities.com/the_eos][1]

Magic-chan's

[http://www.e-c-l-I-p-s-e.com][2]

Duo's Angel's

[http://angelicduo.homestead.com/welcome.html][3]

Ryoko's (Sweet & Sweet)

[http://www.angelfire.com/anime/saotomechan/sweetxsweet/index.html][4]

Feedback: please!

Pairings: 5+3

Spoilers: none

Warnings: umm....Tro getting hurt, Fei being a lil angsty

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys or anything related to the show!!! (although I wish I did!)

Healing: Part 2

Starlight

I finally reached the safehouse. I had walked so it had taken me roughly two hours and it was now getting dark. The front door was locked, but I pulled out a key Duo had given to me before I left. The minute I walked in I heard Heero ask me what had taken me so long before he realized that I wasn't Duo.

"Wufei? What are you doing back here?"

"Duo sent me here. He told me to get some rest before I go sit back with Trowa."

"What happened? We tried to contact both of you, but got nothing and had to hunt you two down which is not what you guys usually do."

"Tro got hurt during the mission and it was my fault. Duo said it wasn't, but I know I'm partly to blame."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I worked the mobile suit calculations out and I forgot to estimate the number of back-up troops that attacked Tro."

"That's not your fault. Even if you had attempted to calculate the back-ups, Tro still could've gotten hurt. Oz could've had more troops than you would've predicated; you just can't possibly blame yourself."

"Heero is right Wufei. You can't stop something like this no matter how hard you try. Hasn't he already told you it wasn't your fault at the hospital?"

"He probably would have if he was awake."

"What happened that you're not telling us about and where is Duo?"

"Duo is sitting in the ICU with Trowa. Tro got hurt in battle; he has a bad head injury, which resulted in a lot of blood loss, and now he's in coma. On top of all that, he broke and bruised some ribs. Duo is making sure that nothing else happens or that if he wakes up he'll notify me as soon as possible. Tro can only have up to 2 visitors at a time so if one of you wants to head up there to see him go ahead. I'm heading back up there as soon as I get some rest."

"Heero, you can go and I'll stay here with Wufei. I'm sure Duo would rather want to see you for support right now. When you come back, I'll go up there with Wufei."

"Sounds good to me Quatre. What room is he in Wufei?"

"The ICU unit is on the second floor and he's in room 13B. You are on his visitor's list, but it's under our fake names."  
"I'll see you two later. Wufei, get some rest and quit blaming yourself. Quatre, watch over him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. We don't want Trowa waking up just to find out he got hurt while he was out."

Heero grabbed a jacket and headed to the hospital. Quatre locked the door and turned around to face me.

"I'm really sorry Wufei. I cannot begin to imagine how you must feel, except for the fact that Trowa is a really good friend. I hope he pulls through okay, for the sake of you both. Now, go get some rest. I'll fix something to eat when we both get back up."

"Okay Quatre, I'll see you later."

I headed to my room, feeling a little better and not so guilty. All of the guys did say it wasn't my fault and that Tro would agree with them so that helped a lot. I just hope he wakes up soon.

(2 hours later, at the hospital)

I arrived at the hospital and rushed to Wufei's room after quickly checking in. There was my Duo sitting beside Trowa's bed, talking to him. He looked tired, but he was still trying his best to help Trowa. I smiled as I headed over to him. He looked up at me and signaled for me to keep it down.

"How is he doing Duo?"

"No progress yet, but I'm sure he'll pull through. He's really strong and he loves Wufei so much that I just know he's not ready to die just yet. We just have to help the progress along."

I looked over at Trowa; he just didn't look like himself. Duo was saying something again to him

"Hey Trowa, its Heero. I don't know Duo already told you, but Wufei is staying at the safehouse getting some rest before he comes back here. He made it through all right, but he's really concerned for you. Just please wake up soon, for the sake of you both."

Duo just looked at me in amazement.

"Wow, I hardly hear you talk to anyone else that much expect for me."

"I want him to pull through all right. Not only is he a friend, but it would hurt him so much if Trowa never woke up or if he died. He has to wake up."

Duo got up and was walking when Trowa began stirring.  
"Duo, Trowa's waking up!"

He ran by my side as Trowa started waking up. He looked around at the room and us in confusion. Duo had already called the house and Wufei and Quatre were on the way. Trowa blinked at us once again before speaking.

"Where am I, what happened, and most importantly, who are you?"

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/the_eos
   [2]: http://www.e-c-l-I-p-s-e.com/
   [3]: http://angelicduo.homestead.com/welcome.html
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/saotomechan/sweetxsweet/index.html



End file.
